


And in the End.....

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [31]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Concerts, Episode: s02e11 Fear Her, F/M, Mild Angst, The Beatles - Freeform, foreshadowing Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make up for Elvis and Ian Drury, the Doctor takes Rose to a Beatles concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in the End.....

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by my hometown's Beatles festival and the @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt "concerts." I didn't limit it to 100 words but I brought it in under 500!

They'd missed Elvis and Ian Drury, so Rose requested a concert , and she wanted to make it on the first try for a change.

Rose was not impressed when the TARDIS materialized on a London street in the middle of the day. It was clearly the past, judging by the clothes and cars. "Missed again, yeah?"

The Doctor declared, "I got it right. As you said, 'for a change.' He pointed her in the direction of a building across the street. "Just watch."

Suddenly, the sound of musical instruments shattered the peace of the street. People all around stopped and looked up.

Rose's eyes were saucers as she recognized the first bars of the song. "The Beatles?"

The Doctor pointed at the roof. "Yes. 1969, thirtieth January, to be exact."

"They're performing their last concert on the roof of Apple Records," Rose finished, looking up excitedly. "Paul! My mum would flip." She surreptitiously pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Oi, not exactly 1969 tech!" the Doctor protested.

Rose snapped a picture quickly. 

"Proof for Mum," she muttered. 

The Doctor murmured, "They have Billy Preston playing keyboards. George was hoping he would make the group more focused."

Rose nodded. "It's the end for them, isn't it." 

"Yes. They'll play for a bit then the police will shut it all down. Too loud." They watched the people on the street become entranced.

Rose glanced at him, mischief in her eyes. "Maybe we could distract the police...let them play a little longer?"

The Doctor considered it, then shook his head. "Fixed point. Sorry, I wish we could."

Rose frowned, sighing. "I hate that it has to end for them."

The Doctor suddenly wished he'd taken her to the Ed Sullivan show, or even the Cavern Club, at the Beatles' beginning. He couldn't help recalling the words she spoke at the London Olympics. 

"They keep tryin' to split us up. But they never will...."

The Doctor hated endings. He sensed one approaching. He put his arm around Rose, pulling her close as the Beatles sang on.


End file.
